


The Lion Who Went To Outer Space

by harin91



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Children's Literature, Children's Stories, Circus, Lone boy - Freeform, Outer Space, Song Lyrics, Songfic, fairytale-like story, lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harin91/pseuds/harin91
Summary: "There's so much more," said the boy pointing toward the Universe."We can go even farther,"This fanfiction has been inspired by Kanjani8's "Uchuu ni itta Raion" and Dan and Phil's story.





	The Lion Who Went To Outer Space

__

 

 _The lion in the corner of the circus troupe tent,_  
_broke the King of Beasts’ cage_  
_Escaping from its tamer and clowns,_  
_the lion ran through grassy plains, because it wanted to see the world_

 

The night was clear and fresh: blue. A blue so vast it blended with violet in the distance and turned almost black at the corners.  
Stars were everywhere: in the sky and reflected in the water, on metals and like tiny drops of dew, on each blade of grass.  
Silence was also everywhere and vast, interrupted only from time to time by a cricket chirping or a beast snoring in its cage.  
The circus' tent was closed, the humans asleep. The beasts were always outside, each in its cage, left there, maybe to be able to gaze at the starry sky.

Able to see, but not to reach.

In a corner of the grass field, on which the troupe had set its tent, has been parked the biggest and most majestic of the cages they owned: it was made of steel and painted wood, carved in detailed squiggles and doodles like a thing of the past. It carried the inscription: "King of Beasts" and inside it, lived a lion.

A single specimen of lion, with bright blue eyes, a fringe and a strange obsession for mismatched socks.

They had given him a name: Phil. The Amazing Phil, to be precise. He was the company's only lion but, apparently, kids loved lions.  
He was rarely left alone in the daytime: apart from shows every evening and rehearsals every now and then, the tent was always surrounded by spectators and onlookers, curious eyes aimed mostly toward the cages where the beasts lived and the most of those toward the biggest and most majestic of cages.

Phil didn't know any life before the one he was living.  
Sure, he had been a cub at some point in the past, a small creature raised by a mother and a father in some other cage, under some other tent.  
But he didn't remember anything about other circuses, a family, a past.  
Despite that, didn't mind not having a past.

What he longed for, was a future.

He didn't know how, or where, or when: he wanted so much more than the biggest and most majestic cage the circus had to offer.  
He wanted more than to make some small children of a provincial town gasp in awe or in fear every evening during his show.  
He no longer had the perseverance to endure the snap of whips and the fake laughter of red-nosed clowns.

 

_Heading faraway…_

 

The cage was old and so was its locket.  
In the silence of the starry night, the only fear that rushed down the lion's spine and rumbled inside his ears was the noise the locket made when it broke and fell onto the ground with a resonating thud.  
Fear was what made him swing the cage door open and jump out as fast as he could.  
As fast as he could, he also ran.

The tent was silent and so were the other cages. If any of the other animals had sawn Phil go, they had held their breaths instead of raising the alarm: a wordless farewell to their young companion.

The lion ran free, fast and silently, through the fields.

The crickets chirped, the stars kept shining, the sky was blue and violet and black and vast.

The silence was absolute and welcoming, like an unconditional surrender.

 

 _Like how wind is wind,_  
_for me to be me_  
_I identified with the world that I saw for the very first time_

 _I learned just how much I didn’t know, much more than I could do anything about_  
_"You ain’t seen nothing yet."_  
_I held back tears and I shouted "ROAR!"_

 

The world was colorful and terrifying and beautiful and so much more.

The lion saw and learnt, liked and disliked.  
The sun felt good on his pale skin, but summer burnt too hot. Rain made the grass green and tender, but it made his mismatched socks wet and he hated the sensation. Cereal was good, both dry and with milk, but cheese was awful and he couldn't eat it. He liked people and liked to be seen by them and to make them laugh and gasp in awe and be happy, but he didn't like big crowds and long judging stares and people that saw him as something different.

There were people who were scared of him and people he couldn't cheer up with a joke or a hug.  
There were people who didn't understand him, no matter how hard he had tried to be liked and accepted and loved by them.

But the world was diverse and everchanging and magical and so much more.

And the lion kept running.

 

 _In a city clouded with exhaust fumes,_  
_the lion met a lone young boy_  
_"In that case, let’s travel together" said t_ _he boy,  
_ _climbing on the lion's back as they moved forward on the asphalt_

 

There was an old train station in the middle of a familiar city.

Trains were good, more than cars anyway, so the lion liked to watch them come and go.  
People would climb on them and sit or stand, descend their stairs and start running or shuffling around with big and heavy luggages in their hands: Phil liked the clumsy collective dance of trains and train stations, so he watched.

Until he noticed, in the middle of the waltzing crowd, a stationary figure.

A lone, young boy.

"Hi," said the boy, and the smile didn't reach his eyes.  
Brown eyes, perfectly matching a messy fringe, long and lanky limbs and a big pulsating heart stitched on the sleeves of forever black clothes.

The lone boy's name was Dan and Phil liked Dan.  
Dan felt like the world that Phil had sawn until then: caring and secluded and multifaceted and so much more.

"I have nothing else to do than to come with you" said the boy.

'I want to see what you see, as you see it' heard the lion.

 

_Heading faraway…_

 

He kept Dan close, worried he could lose the young boy in the crowd. He didn't like crowds.

The boy held his hand and soon they were somewhere else.

For the first time, travelling together.

 

 _Like how wind is wind,_  
_for me to be me_  
_I want to respond to the very first friend I’ve ever made by baring it all_

  
_Before I know it, we’re back at the old circus troupe, we had circled the entire world_  
_"Is that all there is to the world?"_  
_Tears flowed and I shouted "ROAR!"_

 

The night was silent and vast. Blue, violet and black like the lion remembered.

The circus trope tent was still there and so were its cages. The biggest and most majestic one was parked in a corner of the grass field and maybe now inside of it lived another king of beasts, perhaps with its family.

For the first time, the world didn't feel like so much more.

The world was small and cruel and foreign and it ended exactly where it started.  
The world was that thing that had birthed them and had grown them and had nourished them only to make them discover how bad cheese tasted and how miserable the sensation of wet socks was and how small the world was and how little it all mattered in the end.

"But this is not the end." said the boy, looking around the grass field.

"Haven't we seen it all?" asked the lion unsure, their voices breaking the night's placidity.

Slowly, the boy raised his hand.

 

 _"There’s so much more, there’s so much more," said the boy, pointing toward the Universe_  
_"We can go even farther,_  
_to the utmost ends of the clouds, to the depths of our hearts."_

_Faraway!_

 

The lion turned his back to the circus troupe tent, one last time.

The boy took his hand and they ran free, fast and silently, through the fields.

 

 _Like how wind is wind,_  
_for me to be me_  
_I identified with the world that I saw for the very first time_

  
_For the sake of strong pride, it’s time to throw away pride_  
_"You ain’t seen nothing yet."_  
_My quivering blood boils_

 

The Universe is colourful and terrifying and beautiful and so much more.

The lion and the boy are seeing and learning, liking and disliking.  
There are days when going outside seems a dreadful and insurmountable quest and days in which the wind doesn't blow that much strong. Cheese still tastes weird, but it's okay when it's placed on top of a pizza. Sometimes your own thoughts can be just like a cold, dark cage in a corner of a circus troupe tent, but there are always old lockets that can break and friends waiting outside.

People can still be bad, but other people will always be good.

The Universe is a balance of things and there is so much more of it left unexplored.

 

 _Break the threshold, head faraway_  
_Break the threshold, head faraway_  
_Break the threshold, head faraway_  
_My golden mane sways and I ROAR!_

 

Together, the lion and the boy are still travelling.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this fanfiction as an integration to the **comic/storyboard** I published on my Tumblr to celebrate Phil's birthday: [link](http://brightly-painted-canvas.tumblr.com/post/170298144283/happy-birthday-amazingphil-the-song-is) I'd suggest to check it out if you liked the story.
> 
> This is not the first time I've written a fanfiction about this song.  
> In fact, if you're an Eighter, make sure to check here: [Uchuu ni itta RAION](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4985770)
> 
> I am relatively new to the Phandom, but I hope to expand my horizons a bit more :) If you want you can follow me and talk to me on Tumblr: [brightly-painted-canvas](http://brightly-painted-canvas.tumblr.com/) (art blog) [brightlypainted](brightlypainted.tumblr.com) (main blog)
> 
> This work is **not beta-ed** and **English is not my first language** : I apologize for eventual mistakes.  
> The translation of the song I used can be found [here](http://sadistangel.tumblr.com/post/12890141447/uchu-ni-itta-lion-the-lion-that-went-to-outer) and you can listen to a live version of the song [here](http://www.nanapv.com/live-pv/%E5%AE%87%E5%AE%99%E3%81%AB%E8%A1%8C%E3%81%A3%E3%81%9F%E3%83%A9%E3%82%A4%E3%82%AA%E3%83%B3-%E9%96%A2%E3%82%B8%E3%83%A3%E3%83%8B%E2%88%9E/).


End file.
